Glitch Trainer
Glitch Trainers are s that can only be battled via the use of glitches. Generation I Glitch Trainers can be battled in one of two ways: the old man glitch (if the player's name contains certain special characters in the 3rd, 5th, or 7th slot) or the (using stats ranging from 201-255 or 201-253 ). Unlike other s, glitch Trainers say nothing before or after the battle, and often use glitch Pokémon. Old man glitch method If the player encounters a glitch Trainer via the old man glitch, the team used by said trainer will be determined by the last team index number loaded, and the team will be always read from an unexistent trainer class #256 - so if a Gambler with team number 3 was fought last time and the player encounters a trainer via old man glitch, the game will load team #3 of trainer #256, regardless of the encountered trainer class. Below is a list of the first 10 teams of the trainers encountered via the old man glitch. |} Ditto glitch method If the player encounters a glitch Trainer via the Ditto glitch, the attack stage modifier of the Ditto used will determine which team will be used. This modifier is normally 7, causing the game to attempt to load the 'seventh' team; as most Trainers only have one set team, this almost always results in a glitchy team with several glitch Pokémon. If a move like is used six times to lower the Ditto's attack stage modifier to 1, then the loaded team will be valid. Two particular Trainers, Prof. Oak and , have three different possible teams based on the 's starter Pokémon; therefore any attack stage modifier from 1 to 3 will work. This is the easiest way to battle Prof. Oak with his original, dummied-out team. ZZAZZ glitch If the player performs the Ditto glitch and uses a stat of either 251, 252, 254, or 255, the ZZAZZ glitch (a.k.a. The Exploding Bulbasaur Glitch) will be triggered. This glitch heavily corrupts the game's save file and memory, changing several in-game bytes to have a value of 153; most noticeably, parts of the player's name will be overwritten with multiples of the letter "Z" (index number 153), and most of the player's Pokémon will be changed to level 153 (index number 153) with several copies of the attack (index number 153). Jacred Jacred is a glitch Trainer class. Its name is derived from parts of the preset names that the player can choose for themselves and their rival, specifically "Jack" and "Red". 'Jacred' can be battled by performing the with a stat of 200. Unlike other glitch Trainers, Jacred has no defined sprite and can instantly crash the game when the player's Pokémon uses a move or when the player accesses their party or uses an item. There is also a ZZAZZ variant of Jacred, caused by using the Ditto glitch with a Special stat of 200 and Growl one or two times. Because this is a ZZAZZ variant, battles can be escaped using a Poké Ball, though the Bag will be corrupted. The screen is almost fully covered by PokéTrainer, but it is still possible to scroll down over Cancel, find a Poké Ball, and escape the battle. After escaping the battle, the player will be in a different Glitch City. The game will not be able to be saved, because when the party is opened, the game will lock. The city has no PC to indirectly save the game, nor a Pokémon Center where the save option can be restored by healing the player's party. Video Regular ZZAZZ variant Generation II Glitch Trainers may appear in the Trainer House as a result of the Trainer House glitch. Unused Trainer classes Prof. Oak , who cannot normally be battled]] Prof. Oak (Japanese: Professor Oak) can be battled by performing the with a Special stat of 226, or by performing the old man glitch with the character in the third, fifth, or seventh slot of the player's name. Interestingly, the Japanese script uses an apparent earlier name for Professor Oak—he is normally called Dr. Oak. In the Generation I games, there is unused Trainer data for Prof. Oak. This implies that it was originally going to be possible to battle him. In the data, Oak normally has a level 66 , a level 67 , a level 68 , a level 70 , and one of the Kanto starter Pokémon at level 69. This places his strength on-par with , who is the Pokémon Champion and grandson of Professor Oak. Additionally, four of his Pokémon are identical to the ones used by Blue, but are at higher levels, so originally Oak may have been intended to be in the game as the Champion, or at least another high-ranking Trainer, possibly in the same manner as in Generation II. This is supported by an email on the PC in Professor Oak's Laboratory, from the Indigo League issuing a challenge to all Trainers and specifically requesting Oak to come visit them. When battling Prof. Oak via the Mew glitch, the Attack of the wild must be lowered by 4, 5 or 6 stages for Prof. Oak to have the team, the team or the team, respectively. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Oak.png |prize= 6930 |name= |game=RGBY |location=Glitch |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Oak.png |prize= 6930 |name= |game=RGBY |location=Glitch |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Oak.png |prize= 6930 |name= |game=RGBY |location=Glitch |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Appearance Chief Chiefpokered/trainer_names.asm at 941d2b9eb8a59b42ea71a08b34b25c06477cf36d · iimarckus/pokered · GitHub (Japanese: Silph's Chief) or Silph's managerpokered/text.asm at 5facf8377aeda68cb3fca389cb1784cf9c2d406b · iimarckus/pokered · GitHub is an unused Trainer class that is found in the Generation I games. Chief can be battled using the and a with a stat of 227, or through the use of the old man glitch when the player's name contains a dash in the third, fifth, or seventh letter slot in English . Chief has neither a defined sprite nor a programmed party; when battled his sprite appears as that of a due to its Trainer class being directly after Chief in the game's data. A in the unnamed Game Corner warehouse in Celadon City appears to mention Chief ( ) while bragging about his achievement to himpokered/celadon_house.asm at 941d2b9eb8a59b42ea71a08b34b25c06477cf36d · iimarckus/pokered · GitHub; this is the only appearance of the word in regular gameplay . In the Japanese , there are unused inaccessible texts programmed in the rest houses of the . Silph's manager is mentioned by the text on the Area 2 rest house, which claims that he is in the Safari Zone. All these texts were disabled in the Japanese and the localizations. References Category:Glitches Category:Trainer classes it:Allenatore Glitch